Atomic Small Bump
by Marin Nikiforov D.Campbell
Summary: Antoniette Edelyn Stark es una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, sino la más brillante, eso nadie lo podía negar, sin embargo ella misma no podía dejar de pensar que por primera vez en su vida su brillante mente le había fallado...
1. Prologo

Iron Man, El hombre araña y Avengers no me pertenece, todo pertenece a ese adorable viejo guapetón de Stan Lee J

 ** _Prologo_**

 ** _10 años antes de Iron Man_**

Antoniette Edelyn Stark es una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, sino la más brillante, eso nadie lo podía negar, sin embargo ella misma no podía dejar de pensar que por primera vez en su vida su brillante mente le había fallado (y no, aquella vez que comenzó como una noche de apuestas en las vegas y termino como bailarina exótica en un bulevar mexicano no cuenta).

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la brillante porcelana de su baño privado, mirando estúpidamente al absurdo símbolo positivo de cinco pruebas de embarazo que Potts le proporciono, burlándose de ella.

-¿Señorita Stark? ¿se encuentra bien?- escucho a Potts a través de la puerta, la chica era buena, era la asistente que más le había durado, y por su desempeño seguramente duraría mucho, eso esperaba, no todos los días alguien tenía el valor de enfrentarse a ella y decirle que se había equivocado, definitivamente tenia futuro.

-Estoy bien Potts, estoy bien…- Definitivamente no estaba bien, pero tampoco se podía quedar aquí sentada estúpidamente, tenía mucho que planificar, y un futuro padre al que llamar.

-Eso lo dudo señorita Stark- dijo Potts mientras abría la puerta, le echó un vistazo a las pruebas de embarazo y enseguida tomo las cinco y las tiro en la basura, se acercó a Toni, la levanto y la ayudo a llegar hasta su cama.

-Iré por un té, espere aquí por favor, Jarvis si no te importa…-

-Sera un placer señorita Potts, la maquina está preparado el té de menta con miel que usted utiliza para calmarse luego de una de las travesuras de mi señora- un voz cibernética se escuchó a través de la habitación. Potts solo sonrió irónicamente, sabia la frecuencia con lo que esto sucedía.

-Que sean dos por favor Jarvis- ordeno mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Como guste Señorita Potts-

Toni no les prestó atención, seguía inmensa en su aturdimiento, recordando la noche que dio como resultado este pequeño problema.

Contrario al conocimiento popular sobre ella, no se la pasa acostándose con cualquier hombre que se le atravesara, si se le veía con cantidades de hombres hermosos, pero esos no eran más que adornos, meros muñecos que usaba para mostrarse en eventos. A ella poco le interesaba la apariencia externa de los hombres, pero la sociedad no pensaba igual, para ella, siempre y cuando tuviera el cerebro suficiente para tener una conversación intelectual con ella era un buen candidato, hasta ahora en sus 22 años de vida solo unos pocos que puede contar con una mano lo han logrado y había guardado sus números por si necesitaba de algo de compañía.

Estaba en una fiesta de caridad donde se reunían las mentes científicas más brillantes del mundo, y Richard Parker, siendo el jefe científico y mano derecha de aquel ser repugnante llamado Norman Osborn seguramente estaría allí, por supuesto que todo comenzó como un accidente, ni loca se involucraría voluntariamente con alguien de Osborn, pero como todas sus (pocas) aventuras, empezó con una charla y una copa, seguido de una gran charla científica y luego menciono su nombre, estaba un poco sorprendida de que Osborn tuviera a alguien decente, pero qué más da, ya no le importaba si era de Osborn o no, el tipo ya la había excitado con la charla y estaba lo suficientemente borracha para no pensar en más, y él no estaba mucho mejor que ella, así que como dicen, lo demás es historia.

-aquí traigo su té señorita Stark- Potts apareció a través de la puerta dejando el té en su mesa de noche, Toni salió de su aturdimiento solo para soltar un suspiro.

-no me llames así Potts, sabes que odio las formalidades, solo llámame Toni, te lo has ganado- sonaba cansada, y lo estaba -déjame sola por favor…

-Está bien señori… quiero decir, está bien Toni, si te llamo así, entonces tú también me puedes llamar Pepper, que pases una buena noche, e intenta descansar un poco- comento mientras se retiraba, dejando a Toni sola en su habitación, Jarvis, sintiendo el estado de animo de su ama poco a poco atenúo las luces de la habitación hasta dejarla en completa obscuridad.

-No prometo nada- dijo a la obscuridad mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí misma y froto suavemente su vientre plano.

-Bueno chico, al menos tu donante de esperma tiene buen ADN, te odiaría definitivamente si salieras idiota como Hammer, aunque teniéndome como madre, lo dudo mucho y también dudo que borracha o no me acostaría con alguien como Hammer, lo más probables es que termine golpeándolo con mi cinturón negro de artes marciales mixtas- y así se quedó, frotando su vientre y despotricando sobre la estupidez humana hasta quedarse dormida, mañana maquinaria las patrañas que tenía planeadas para resolver este problemilla.

* * *

Richard Parker tenía una vida tranquila, una linda esposa, un buen trabajo y una buena vida, o al menos eso creía, todo lo que faltaba era un hijo, él y Mary lo habían intentado innumerables veces pero nada había resultado, se había sentido muy frustrado, amaba a su esposa, pero todo ese proceso era muy cansino, tanto que había decidido ser social por una vez en su vida e ir a una fiesta de caridad en representación de Oscorp, cosa que a su esposa extraño, imaginen su sorpresa al encontrarse con Antoniette Stark y tener una conversación decente con ella, para cuando le dijo su nombre, que ella seguramente conocía, ambos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para no saber lo que hacían.

Encontrarse la mañana siguiente en una habitación del hotel cinco estrellas donde se celebró la fiesta al lado de nada más ni nada menos que Toni Stark. Eso no lo esperaba, no, definitivamente no.

Se sintió horrible, y no pudo mirar a Mary a la cara por una semana, hasta que ella lo tomó y lo obligó a contarlo todo, se sintió aun peor al ver la cara traicionada de Mary estallando en lágrimas, no le hablo por 5 días enteros, y él no la molesto tampoco, estaba agradecido de que no se fuera ni le pidiera el divorcio.

Después del sexto día la capa fría de Mary se había descongelado un poco, y hasta le dedico unas pocas palabras, para cuando termino la semana podían conversar decentemente, y no fue hasta la semana siguiente que Mary toco el tema.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- ella comenzó durante la cena. Cenaban carne y patatas, y tuvo que esforzarse para no ahogarse luego de la repentina pregunta.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó confundido y medio ahogado con su cena.

-¿Disfrutaste dormir con Toni Stark?- pregunto de nuevo, mostrándose aún más ansiosa. El cerebro de Richard no capto muy bien la pregunta (que bueno que había logrado tragar hace un momento si no ya estaría muerto) así que solo mirar boquiabierto fue su respuesta.

-¡¿y bien?! ¡¿Lo disfrutaste o no?!- exclamo finalmente harta de la estúpida expresión de Richard.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, estaba borracho!- al parecer su cerebro termino de procesar la pregunta y por fin pudo responder decentemente.

-¡Si, claro! ¡Serias el primer hombre en el mundo que olvida acostarse con Toni Stark!- el sarcasmo goteaba por todos lados, mientras sus manos y cabeza se movían en sincronía.

-¡De verdad no lo recuerdo! ¡Además! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Por qué esto es lo primero que preguntas?!- aún sin poder creer que en realidad esto le pasaba.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿De verdad creíste que no me gustaría saber si a mi marido le gusto acostarse con la maldita perra de Stark?! ¡Se realista Richard! ¡¿Si me acostara con Leonardo Di Caprio no te gustaría saber si me gusto o no?!¡¿No te daría curiosidad saber si otro es mejor en la cama con tu esposa?! - Ya totalmente alterada, Mary no estaba teniendo mucho sentido, pero la última pregunta dio a Richard que pensar, así que un silencio se apodero de la mesa al no haber respuesta de su parte.

-…Tienes razón…- comento distraídamente Richard.

-Sabes que siempre la tengo- respondió orgullosamente Mary.

Otro silencio se instaló en la mesa, esta vez bastante incomodo, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, expresando su adoración mutua en un cruce de miradas, todo continuo durante unos segundos más hasta que ambos rompieron en risas, debido a lo ridículo en su situación.

Terminaron la cena en risas y haciendo chistes ridículos seguidos de sexo de consolación, el tema no volvió a ser tocado y Richard supo en ese momento que había sido perdonado, si, la vida era buena, tenía una esposa maravillosa, una linda casa, un buen trabajo y una bonita y pequeña familia, aún le podrían faltar niños, pero había decidido no apresurarse, todo vendría a su tiempo se dijo, y si, la vida nunca se había sentido más tranquila…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… hasta que cierta genio multimillonaria filántropa reapareció en su vida con la gracia de un huracán

* * *

Y….Voila, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Asombroso? ¿Apestoso? Si tienen algunas dudas al respecto el comportamiento de los personajes dejen Reviews con sus preguntas, las responderé, lo prometo.


	2. capitulo 1

**Iron Man, El hombre araña y Los Avengers no me pertenecen, todo pertenece a ese adorable viejo guapetón de Stan Lee**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

El día de Toni no comenzó muy bien que digamos, despertó vomitado sus entrañas durante toda la mañana, aunque no es que no estuviese acostumbrada, después de todo, las noches de borrachera pasan factura; para cuando había terminado, fue directamente a la cocina en busca de su primera taza de café diaria (de las 10 que tomaba) solo para descubrir que Jarvis había cambiado su café por jugo ¡JUGO! UN. PUTO. ¡JUGO!

Al parecer su querido J se había tomado la molestia de investigar todo lo referente al embarazo y al actualizar su base de datos y utilizar los protocolos referentes a su salud, decidió que la cafeína no sería buena para su estado. Patrañas, el café es el néctar de los dioses y todos deberían apreciarlo. Punto.

Pero lamentablemente para ella, la medicina y todo lo referente al embarazo no pensaban igual, así que tristemente, no habría café por las próximas 34 semanas restantes para que la pequeña sabandija saliera de su cuerpo. Está bien, se dijo, podría aguantar 34 semanas sin café y no volverse loca, estaba segura.

Hasta que Jarvis le menciono su nuevo plan de alimentación y ejercicio.

Sip, definitivamente, su vida ahora era una mierda.

* * *

Más tarde, se preguntaría por qué nadie le menciono que tendría que seguir cuidando su dieta hasta después de que terminara de amamantar.

* * *

Luego de ordenar a maniquí que limpiara el vómito del baño y del fregadero de la cocina, digamos que no tomó _tan bien_ las nuevas reglas de Jarvis; Toni se dedicó a comer una caja entera de pop Tarts como desayuno (en contra de las indicaciones de Jarvis) mientras se echaba en su costoso sofá de diseñador y admiraba el perfecto paquete de seis de Schwarzenegger en Terminator. Una buena película siempre ayuda a pasar los malos tragos, a pesar de ser algo vieja, siempre le gusto verla para detallar y buscar errores en los exoesqueletos de los androides, dando protagonismo a su vena ingeniera.

Una vez que termino de atragantarse con la última pop tart de la caja, fue a la cocina por una bebida energética, al parecer, esto sería lo más cercano a cafeína que obtendría en muuuuucho tiempo.

Bajo a su laboratorio y sentándose en su mesa de trabajo, fijo su atención en la pantalla gigante que cubría la pared y trono sus manos antes de colocarlas en el teclado.

-Jarvis, investiga todo lo referente a Richard Parker, trasfondo familiar, informes médicos, facturas, hackearé la base de datos de Oscorp, analiza todos sus datos y guárdalo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, en mi servidor privado, estamos de incógnitos- Era hora de sacar a relucir su vena espía e investigar a fondo a su donante de esperma.

-Como usted diga señora- La suave voz robótica de Jarvis floto alrededor del taller mientras ella terminaba de escribir los códigos cifrados, entrando fácilmente en el sistema operativo de Oscorp.

-Listo J, sabes que hacer, una vez que termines, dime todo lo que encontramos- Girando en su silla mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida comenzó a jugar con algunas piezas de motores que tenía alrededor.

-Mi señora, ¿qué nombre recomienda para el archivo?- No había pensado en eso, necesitaba algo creativo, reflexionó unos segundos hasta que encontró el nombre perfecto.

-Llámalo, Proyecto "Atomic Small Bump" ¿Qué te parece J? ¿Algo pretencioso?-

-Bastante pretencioso diría yo mi señora, al igual que usted- Por cosas como esta amaba a Jarvis, ¿Quién imaginaría que una IA podría desarrollar cosas como descaro y sarcasmo? Solo ella podía crear algo tan magnífico como lo es Jarvis.

-Entonces es perfecto- Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa engreída, mientras volteaba su cabello rizado a un lado.

-Los resultados están listos señora, borré rastro alguno de nuestra presencia en los servidores de Oscorp y el archivo "Atomic Small Bumb" fue almacenado con éxito, junto a los datos públicos que recolecté del Sr. Parker-

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo J?- No podía evitarlo, Jarvis era uno de sus bebés más grandes.

\- 584 veces para ser exactos señora-

-Bien, cuéntame una historia llamada " _cuánta suciedad oculta Parker_ " y serán 585- Una imagen del perfil de Parker apareció en la pantalla mientras la voz de Jarvis empapaba la sala con información sobre el tipo.

-Richard John Parker, Doctorado en Ciencias Biológicas y una Maestría en Bioanálisis…- Y así Jarvis continuo cantando a su oído todo lo públicamente, y no tan públicamente, conocido sobre Richard Parker.

Para ser alguien que trabaja para Osborn su historial estaba sorprendentemente limpio, policialmente solo tenía una que otra multa por mal estacionamiento, su historial familiar era perfecto, y las únicas enfermedades congénitas por las cual preocuparse eran una hipertensión que se desarrolla a la mediana edad y la miopía, nada de qué preocuparse inmediatamente, la miopía sería su problema si su hijo la padecía, pero nada que unos lentes o una cirugía láser no puedan arreglar, mientras que la hipertensión sería el problema del niño cuando fuera adulto, si es que llegaba a tenerla.

Una sola cosa fue la que le dio curiosidad, el enterarse de que Oscorp trabajaba con arañas genéticamente modificadas, algo sobre recrear el suero súper-soldado con su veneno, por favor, ¿Qué ya no tenían suficiente de ese maldito suero? Hola~, ella sí que lo tuvo; era alto, rubio y usaba mallas, el lindo boy scout con el que su padre no dejaba de compararla. Odiaba al tipo. Sinceramente, la humanidad nunca aprendería.

Además de eso estaba casado y había informes de que al parecer habían tenido problemas de fertilidad, bueno, felicidades a Parker, al menos ya sabemos que el problema no era él. Sentía un poco de pena por Mary Fitzpatrick Parker, parecía una mujer inteligente, si su doctorado en química significaba algo; y encantadora, sería una buena madre...

Ella misma tenía sus dudas sobre criar a este niño, su problemas con el alcohol y las fiestas la delataban, pero luego de la noche de reflexión, se había cansado de la soledad de esta enorme mansión, su lado femenino por primera vez en su vida salió a la luz diciéndole que tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaría tan mal quedarse con el niño, en todo caso, si algo salía mal y no podía congeniar con el niño podría entregarlo a los Parker, solo… había decidido darle una oportunidad.

Una vez que se había asegurado de que los Parker estaban limpios, obtuvo los números de contacto y los horarios de trabajo, si iba a hacer esto, tendrían que hacerlo bien, se aseguraría de que ambos estuvieran en casa para así poder charlar con los dos, esperaría a que la oportunidad se presentara, la cual lo hizo, cuando Jarvis le informo de que los Parker habían hecho una reservación para dos en un restaurante de lujo la noche del viernes.

* * *

Mary había tenido una noche maravillosa, hacía un tiempo que ella y Richard no salían a una noche de disfrute, estos últimos meses habían sido bastante estresantes, con todo lo de los tratamientos de fertilidad y los fracasos de estos, ella había estado estresada y para colmar el vaso, la pequeña aventura borracha de su esposo, había llorado de frustración varias noches seguidas, después de que sus lágrimas no llegaran más, llegó el silencio. Había reflexionado toda una semana y la noche que finalmente habló con Richard dio por fin descanso a su mente, ambos acordaron pasar más tiempo juntos, darle tiempo al niño y hablar más como pareja, buenos acuerdos según ella y hasta ahora, todo iba bien.

La velada había sido perfecta, ambos dieron un paseo por Central Park antes de dirigirse al restaurante en el que hicieron la reservación, una vez que la comida había sido pedida ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile que había cerca y danzaron una balada lenta y tranquila, para cuando volvieron a su mesa, la comida había sido servida.

Comieron en un ambiente tranquilo, charlando amenamente sobre cosas triviales, y riendo de uno que otro recuerdo vergonzoso, mientras ambos se miraban como colegiales enamorados, sintiéndose como si reavivaran la llama que se había atenuado con el tiempo, el trabajo y la presión. Al terminar la cena, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la pista de baile, danzando unas cuantas piezas más, antes de volver a su mesa y disfrutar juntos del vino restante en una charla divertida.

Luego de que Richard pagara la cuenta, ambos fueron directamente al auto, decidiendo que ya era hora de volver a casa, durante el viaje ninguno de los dos paraba de echarle miradas al otro, dándose ojitos cual adolecentes hormonales, para cuando llegaron a su casa, Richard aparco el coche en el garaje para luego salir y acercarse a la puerta del copiloto abriéndola por ella como todo un caballero.

Mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto sus manos estaban juntas, sus ojos no pudieron evitar encontrarse y ambos terminaron inmersos en la mirada del otro, el juego de miradas intensas duro unos segundos hasta que Mary decidió que ya era suficiente de tanta idiotez y decidió aventarse hacia su hombre en un beso intenso.

Algo atontado por la intensidad, Richard cerro torpemente la puerta del auto antes de seguirle el juego a su esposa y orillarla en el auto, las largas piernas da Mary se enroscaron cual serpientes alrededor de la cintura de Richard, el beso siguió unos segundos más antes de que ambos se decidieron en romperlo.

-Supongo que este no es el lugar más apropiado- Aún sumido en la mirada de Mary, Richard pudo encontrar palabras para describir la situación.

-No me digas- Respondió sarcásticamente Mary antes de estallar en risas y tomar la mano de Richard arrastrándolo hasta la entrada de la casa.

Mientras abrían la puerta ambos se sumieron en otro beso, jugando con sus bocas entre risas y besos, entraron torpemente mientras intentaban no separarse, finalmente cerraron la puerta con la espalda de Richard mientras Mary pasaba el cerrojo, todo sin separarse del beso, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada Mary volvió a su posición anterior envolviendo sus piernas en las caderas de Richard mientras que este caminaba directamente a las escaleras, habrían llegado hasta el dormitorio pero los detuvo una voz repentina en una casa que debería estar vacía.

-Ejem, perdón por interrumpir su pequeña fiesta, pero, tenemos que hablar…-

* * *

Taadaah~ eso fue todo, ¿les gusto?


	3. capitulo 2

**Iron Man, El hombre araña y Los vengadores no me pertenecen, todo pertenece a ese adorable viejo guapetón de Stan Lee**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

El resultado de esa voz desconocida fue tan eficiente como un golpe de agua fría, un par de gatos en celo, tanto María como Richard se separaron rápidamente mientras miraba alrededor de los asustados, tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz.

-¿¡Quien está ahí ?! ¡Responde! - Richard se colocó delante de su esposa cubriéndola de cualquier daño que viniera mientras se hinchaba el pecho valientemente.

-Tranquilos, no les hare daño ... vengo en son de paz- La voz es femenina y ligeramente engreída sonó vagamente familiar para Richard, pero no es lo único identificar.

-oh por favor, discúlpanos por pensar que eres una amenaza señora allanadora de casas, posiblemente ladrona y / o asesina- dijo Mary algo asustada y exasperada con esa extraña que se metió en su casa sin su consentimiento.

-Disculpa aceptada cariño- luego de que la voz termino de decir esto una lámpara al lado del sofá se encendió, revelando un nada más y nada menos que ...

Toni Stark ...

Acariciando un gato.

¿Qué de donde diablos lo saco? Es un misterio.

En fin, el punto es ... ¡¿Qué diablos hacia Toni Stark en su casa ?!

La mente de Mary hizo corto circuito momentáneamente, antes de mirar la cara de Richard la cual parecía tan sorprendida como la suya. Luego de unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Toni seguía cómodamente sentada en el sofá acariciando al gato, los cables de Mary finalmente hicieron 'click'.

Y…

Se desató el infierno.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara en _**MI**_ casa?! ¡MALDITA PERRA!- Lanzándose hasta donde estaba Stark, Mary estaba a punto de romperle la cara, si no hubiera sido por Richard quien la sostuvo, deteniéndola de atacar a la otra mujer.

-¡Querida! ¡Para! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!-Richard estaba teniendo problemas para contener a su esposa, Dios, era fuerte y el pataleo junto a las uñas clavadas en sus brazos no ayudaban. Y para colmo, Stark no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, como siempre.

-Vaya, así que te contó de nuestra pequeña aventura borracha, tal y como pensé - comento, sin parecer ni un poco perturbada por el hecho de que Mary estuviese intentando matarla, éstas palabras solo sirvieron para enfurecer aún más a Mary. Richard, a pesar de estar teniendo dificultades conteniendo a su esposa no pasó por alto el " _Tal y como pensé"_

-¡LA MATARÉ!- Pobre Richard.

-¡Stark! ¡Cierra la boca que no ayudas!- la muy… solo comenzó a reír en lugar de hacer algo para calmar la situación.

Terminando de reír tranquilamente Toni solo los miró con diversión, antes de soltar unas palabras que al fin ayudaron en algo deteniendo a Mary en seco.

-Eres un buen esposo Parker-tal declaración fue dicha amablemente, ni una gota de sarcasmo fue encontrada en su tono- Tranquila querida, no vengo esta noche como roba maridos, solo… necesito hablar con ambos, es… importante- La última palabra salió con un tono vacilante, la expresión de su cara y su lenguaje corporal eran muy distintos a su personaje excéntrico usual, ambos notaron rápidamente, era un espectáculo poco usual, Stark se veía, incómoda, y hasta se atreverían a decir que se veía… ¿indecisa?...¿Insegura?

Insegura…

¿Antoniette Edelyn Stark insegura?

¡¿INSEGURA?!

Ok. Esto ya era muy raro para ambos, Mary echó una mirada furiosa y desconcertada hacia Richard quien se la devolvió igualmente confundido y algo asustado por el fulgor en los ojos de su esposa, se miraron durante unos segundos en los cuales Toni solo acariciaba monótonamente al gato (¿en serio, de dónde salió el animal?) hasta que ambos parecieron haber llegado a un acuerdo mutuo.

-Bien. ¿Qué diablos quieres de nosotros? ¿No te bastó con acostarte con MI esposo y casi arruinar nuestro matrimonio?- Mary dijo frunciendo el ceño disgustada con la situación. Richard, un poco más tranquilo y consiente de su entorno, miro acusadoramente a Toni mientras llegaba a una conclusión de su dilema.

-Stark, antes de responder a Mary, quieres decirme ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste ' _tal y como pensé'_ …? ¿Acaso tu… nos investigaste…?- Richard miro fijamente su cara tratando de buscar cualquier indicio que la delatara, curiosamente su rostro se mantuvo regio y con una póker face que pondría al meme en vergüenza.

Mary lanzó una mirada sorprendida a su esposo para confirmar lo dicho por el, Richard no le devolvió la mirada, viendo que su marido no diría nada siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a mirar a Stark con contemplación.

Toni decidió acabar con este ridículo concurso de miradas de la única manera en la que ella acababa con todo a su alrededor… Con la sutileza de una bomba atómica.

-Por supuesto que los investigue, y de hecho hice un buen trabajo- Lanzando una sonrisa engreída hacia los Parker viéndose bastante orgullosa de sí misma (en su mente Toni no pudo evitar pensar en lo incómoda que se tornaría esta situación.)

-¡¿Ah?!¡¿Buen trabajo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a inmiscuirte en nuestras vidas?! – Ahora era Richard quien estaba furioso, el hecho de que ésta mujer se atreviera a entrar como ladrona a su casa y decir fácilmente que se inmiscuyo en su intimidad ya había llegado a él, y no estaba contento.

Mary, molesta pero apaciguada por la actitud de su marido generalmente apacible, estaba perpleja, primero aparece ésta loca y arma este circo y ahora su marido está molesto, lo cual rara vez pasaba.

Y Toni, bueno, Toni estaba siendo Toni, acariciando tranquilamente al gato de procedencia dudosa mientras los miraba con una linda sonrisa. Una vez más, Toni decidió hacer de las suyas y ser tan sutil como una bomba atómica.

-¿De verdad pensaste que vendría aquí a decirte que estoy embarazada si no hubiera investigado de antemano si están totalmente limpios? ¡Vamos tipo, trabajan para Osborn! ¡Por supuesto que los investigaría, pero ahora sé que ambos están sorprendentemente limpios para ser trabajadores de Osborn, no tengo ningún problema- ahora Toni estaba acariciando vigorosamente al gato sin apartar los ojos de él mientras balbuceaba todo eso, sin atreverse a mirar las caras del matrimonio Parker.

¡¿Qué quieres decir con "para ser trabajadores… - Richard se cortó abruptamente mientras captaba bien las palabras de Toni- Espera…¿acabas… de decir…..embarazada?- no salió como nada más que un susurro, pero fue escuchado claramente por ambas mujeres en el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en la sala.

El silencio continuo por unos segundos más antes de ser roto por una risa histérica proveniente de Mary, que continuo durante un tiempo antes de que esta terminara resoplando y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Buen chiste Stark, ¡¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer que de todos los hombres con los que te revuelcas, terminas embarazada de mi marido?! ¡Eso jamás!- ahora la risa se había ido por completo y no había más que ira en su rostro, Richard no tenía nada que decir, aun analizaba lo dicho por Toni.

Toni quien ya había analizado todo, reunió valor para responderle a Mary.

-Lo creas o no _linda,_ no me 'revuelco' con cualquiera, puedo contar con una mano los hombres con los que me he acostado en toda mi vida, todos ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entablar conversaciones que me interesan, sin hablar ni fanfarronear lo "guapos" que son ni sus "logros" con las mujeres, ¿los hombres con los que se me ve siempre? Son modelos, pequeños muñecos que necesitan algo de dinero y un salto de fama y prestigio por "salir" con Toni Stark, solo le doy a la prensa lo que quieren, ¿quieren una puta multimillonaria borracha? Eso es lo que tienen, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque prefiero que ellos piensen lo que les dé la gana sobre mi antes de inmiscuirse por completo en mi vida, ¿una noche borracha con uno de mis muñecos? Les da semanas para hablar, siempre y cuando de una declaración de lo sexy y picante que fue el encuentro, Toni no es molestada y tiene tiempo para ahogarse con el trabajo en su laboratorio privado con sus nuevos juguetes e inventos.- finalmente había explotado, y justo en un momento como éste, no podía sentirse más estúpida, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una ligera satisfacción cuando vio a Mary intentando balbucear una respuesta abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Richard se había quedado en completo silencio desde que capto lo que dijo Toni, aun mirando fijamente vio como Toni se recogió a sí misma, saco unos papeles de su bolso y tomó al gato.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que tomar mi jet privado a Malibú, en estos papeles estan las pruebas del embarazo, el tiempo de concepción y una foto de un ultrasonido por si les interesa, también les dejare la información de contacto de mi asistente, llamen si están interesados en la vida de este niño, si no, ni se molesten en llamar, que pasen buenas noches- con todo dicho, dejó los papeles en la mesa de café y cargando al gato, salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El silencio entre Mary y Richard prevaleció unos segundos, ambos inmersos en sus propias cabezas intentando pensar en cómo resolver toda esta situación caótica en la que Richard se había metido, ambos dudaban que Toni les haya mentido, no tenía razones para hacerlo, ¿pedir manutención infantil? ¡Ja! ¡Era Toni fuking Stark! ¡Ella era la maldita dueña de casi todo Nueva York y la mitad de Malibú!

El silencio que se había formado fue roto por la puerta abriéndose bruscamente mientras Toni asomaba la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba, siento haber interrumpido su diversión, sean libres de continuar donde lo dejaron!- sonriendo socarronamente cerró la puerta y los dejo a ambos de nuevo en silencio.

Como si pudieran seguir después de esta bomba.

Con un suspiro silencioso, Toni siente que se quitó un peso de encima, dejó el gato en la calle para que volviera al hombre que perteneciera y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su auto una calle más arriba.

Reflexión sobre cómo fue la "conversación" y si, estuvo bien, al menos pudo terminar teniendo la última palabra como siempre, y su salida fue malditamente impresionante, ahora todo estaba bien.

Por ahora ...

 **Y ... ESO FUE TODO GENTE! : vuele un retraso terrible, internet de mierda y traicionar a Marvel por DC quita tiempo ¿saben? xD**

 **De todos modos, cualquier pregunta que tengan en los comentarios por favor! (¡Pregunten coño!: V)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
